


Raging Wild, Divine Starfire

by zacechild



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Chrom is gay, F/F, F/M, M/M, No Spoilers, Opulence, Slow Burn, and dense, super self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacechild/pseuds/zacechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war with Plegia is over and Ylisse heals. The Orion Realm offers an alliance with the Halidom and Chrom answers the call. But he falls for the charms and charisma of one of their legendary Knights while visiting. What Chrom learns about himself and this new country will call his duty, his worldview, and his beliefs into question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peace and Victory

**Author's Note:**

> I HAD TO RE-POST THIS SHIT OH MY HECKING GOD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er yeah, sorry for my little outburst there. Something went awry when I posted this the first time around and had to delete it. I already had the first two chapters and I tried to post the third but it wouldn't let me. So I had to repost it and I got a little...frustrated. I think I fixed it, though. Enjoy!

The war with Plegia was over, but Chrom felt his work would never end. At least, not anytime soon.

The war came at a huge cost, not the least of which was the loss of their great tactician, Robin. With their birthright to the Plegian throne revealed, Robin felt a sense of duty to their homeland and took the throne. This made negotiations the smoothest they’d ever been, but Chrom missed Robin dearly.

The wounds Emmeryn sustained during her time as a prisoner of war were numerous, and not all of them physical. On many nights she’d awaken with a scream, still believing herself in the bloodied hands of her captors. Chrom and Lissa took turns sleeping in Emmeryn’s room on a cot to comfort her, should she awaken.

Slowly, they healed. Some of them married and had children. Chrom found he was too busy, despite the eyes of court ladies upon him and pressures from other nobles. But he was still young yet, and Emmeryn was still the Exalt. Besides, he wanted to marry someone he felt a strong connection to, not because he had to. Emmeryn and Lissa shared the sentiment, which they expressed at Lissa’s wedding to Vaike.

 _“Chrom, we’ve sacrificed enough already. Let’s be happy for once.”_ Lissa patted his arm as he fussed over his own marital status, or lack thereof.

Chrom shrugged it off as a result, and threw himself into his work with gusto. He rebuilt homes, cleaned streets, repaired bridges and replanted fields. Soon, Ylisse would be the shining beacon of peace as he remembered it so fondly.

Emmeryn shakily returned to the throne to take up her duties, but not without the help of Phila, Chrom, and Lissa to keep her steady. Her first thoughts were to her people, as they should be, and called upon all and sundry to continue the repairs.

But soon, other pressing matters made themselves known.

* * *

 

Nearly six months after the war ended, a long, thin box arrived for Emmeryn. Once the box and messenger were thoroughly checked by the guards, it passed into the Exalt’s hands.

The box was beautiful: pale wood polished to a fine sheen and inlaid with a design of golden leaves. Emmeryn ran her hand over the cover, her face unreadable.

“Emm? What’s this?” Lissa approached the table and reached for the box. “It’s gorgeous!”

“It looks hand-crafted,” Chrom observed. “Whatever’s inside must be important for them to put so much time into it.”

“I know what it is and where it‘s from,” Emmeryn said softly. “The design on the front contains olive branches and laurel leaves, signifying peace and victory. This box comes from Orion.”

The Orion Realm was Ylisse’s southern neighbor, and it ran below Plegia and Ylisse like a jagged rectangle, with a few strings of islands dotting the east in the shape of a hook. They specialized in pearls, glass, ship-building, textiles, and fishing. Lissa especially enjoyed some of the citrus fruits they exported. For as long as Chrom could remember, they remained neutral in most conflicts until the recent war.

In trying to take the Ylissean army by surprise, Plegia crossed through Orion with the intent to sneak into Ylisse. However, they were ambushed and captured by Orion forces, which raised the alarm. With Ylisstol at risk of siege, there was little time to solidify the sudden alliance between the two countries, but Orion took the initiative. They fortified their borders and sent much-needed soldiers, weapons, food, and other supplies. Orion and Ylisse parted on good relations, and Chrom hadn’t heard anything from them since.

Now, however, with a strange box on the table, fear laced through Chrom. Did Orion seek revenge or payment for their aid? He’d heard tales about their legendary knights practicing magic without tomes and slaying great beasts. Did Ylisse face another war?

With great trepidation, Emmeryn opened the box. Chrom held his breath and Lissa gripped the table, her nails digging into the wood.

“They want an official treaty.”

Chrom nearly sank into the floor with the weight of his relief. He saw Lissa put a hand to her chest and sigh heavily. “Good! That’s really good, Emm. What are their stipulations?”

Emmeryn scanned the document. “Their main points are free access to all Ylissean ports, an embassy in Ylisstol, and diplomatic immunity for their knights. In return, they will give us a fleet of ships, diplomatic immunity for the Shepherds, and an embassy in Aglaia.”

“Seems fair enough.” Chrom could think of far worse demands made towards Ylisse. He thought back to Gangrel calling for the Fire Emblem and the death of every Ylissean, and _shuddered._

“They also want a diplomatic visit from the Exalt to smooth out the particulars. Preferably within three months,” Emmeryn said.

If Chrom put his foot down any harder, he would’ve gone through the floor. It wasn’t uncommon for Emmeryn to leave the Halidom in the hands of her younger brother when she went on diplomatic trips, but Chrom wanted Emmeryn safe at home and healing. “Absolutely not, Emm! You’re still healing! Let me go instead. I’ll take the Shepherds with me.” Already Chrom started forming a list of excuses and reasons in his head.

Emmeryn folded the paper and placed it back in the box. She looked pleased and a little amused. “I thought you’d say that. I have no objections if you went.”

Lissa shot a hand into the air. “I’ll go too, and Vaike can come! It’ll be like our honeymoon!”

Chrom covered his face and blushed, and Emmeryn laughed. It was good to hear. If he closed his eyes, he could almost imagine that things were back to normal.

* * *

 

Two weeks after Emmeryn accepted Orion’s conditions, Orion accepted Chrom to go in Emmeryn’s stead, with well-wishes towards the Exalt’s health and her healing nation. Chrom broke the news to his Shepherds, and a flurry of excitement washed over him.

“Lissa _always_ raves about the food! Is it really that good?”

“I can’t wait to see their ships! I heard they’re huge!”

“What about the Orion Knights? Will we see them?”

The questions inundated Chrom, and he waved his hands in a call for quiet. “I can’t say for sure. We might be there for a while. Orion's government is…complicated.” They faced a civil war roughly seven years ago, only solved by a major overhaul of the laws and the dismissal of many nobles on the charges of fraud and misconduct. Chrom remembered little of it, although he recalled a few former Orion nobles seeking sanctuary in Ylisse.

“However, I expect everyone to be on their best behavior. This isn’t Ferox; we can’t win their favor in a tournament. Their conditions are clearly outlined and we’re expected to follow them. Got that? _Best behavior.”_

The Shepherds echoed his words in affirmation, and Chrom smiled. It was good to be back. Once everyone dispersed, Chrom sat down and pulled out a sheaf of parchment, a quill, and a pot of ink. He dipped the quill into the inkpot and started scratching out a letter.

_Dear Robin…_

 

* * *

 

They headed out almost immediately afterwards. Their party had a few noticeable “holes” in it, aside from Robin’s departure: Olivia and Lon’qu returned to Ferox with their lords, Henry and Tharja went to Plegia to serve under Robin, and Gaius traveled with Anna to line their pockets with coin. Chrom keenly felt their absence, and wrote to them almost as often as he wrote to Robin.

But those that remained with him bolstered his confidence. They were steadfast and strong, and Chrom had faith in them. He set out with ease, and for a while, he started to understand Lissa’s infectious enthusiasm. Orion was an unfamiliar, albeit friendly land. What adventures would lay in store for them?

Not five minutes after they left Ylisse, and Lissa already piped up: “Are we there yet?”

Chrom sighed in exasperation as Frederick chastised her. This would be a long journey, as exciting as the destination was. He shifted his position and fell into step next to Frederick and Lissa, who continued their bickering. Some things never changed.

* * *

 

After almost five days of traveling, the flat plains and rolling hills gave way to rocky crags and thick forests. The temperature seemed to skyrocket overnight, and many of the Shepherds changed into lighter clothes. It wasn’t like the dry, oppressive heat of Plegia, but a sticky humidity that suffocated the air with moisture. Frederick and Chrom kept a close eye out for dehydration, and frequently stopped for water and rest.

“We should reach the Orion border by this afternoon.” Frederick offered the canteen to Chrom, who took a drink and splashed some water on his face. They stopped near a river to rest and replenish their strength. Nowi and Ricken played along the banks and Panne scoured the nearby plants for any useful herbs. “The climate change alone is evidence enough.” Chrom was sweating like a pig even in his breezy tunic but Frederick wore his full armor without even a sheen of perspiration on his brow. Chrom didn’t know how he could do it.

“I’ve never been to Orion. Is the entire country like this?” Chrom passed the canteen over to Frederick. “Yes, I believe so. The winters are rainy and much milder.” Frederick took a long drink. “We should continue on soon. Their emissaries will expect us by tomorrow’s end at the very latest.”

After lunch, the Orion border was well in sight. The Orion border was fortified with small, wooden houses spaced roughly fifty feet apart. Chrom knew from reports that these structures were fairly new, added only during the Plegian war. And the Orion-Plegian border was even more protected than this, although Robin worked to decrease the soldiers on border patrol. Many more of them were needed in the interior of the nation to repair villages and protect the people from bandits.

Chrom approached one of these houses and announced his presence. A few soldiers came out to greet him and checked in with him. More soldiers went and checked the Shepherds and their weapons. (Fortunately, bandits were few. Once they realized they faced Chrom and the Shepherds, they turned and fled with their tails between their legs.)

The check-in was short and efficient, with no issues raised. One of the soldiers bowed to Chrom. “Welcome to Orion, Lord Chrom. Two of our Knights are here to transport you and your Shepherds to the capital.”

Chrom bowed back. “Thank you for your hospitality. I look forward to our time in your country.” The thought of meeting not one, but _two_ of Orion’s legendary Knights awed Chrom. How powerful would they be? He heard rumors, but only a few Knights joined the previous war and he didn’t meet any of them personally. Most of them remained at the border to keep any invading Plegians at bay.

He didn’t have to wait long to meet these legends. His hand drifted nearer to his sword as two figures approached him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Fire Emblem, but the Orion Realm and the original characters are mine. Orion is heavily based on Ancient Greece.
> 
> My tumblr: acelaevateins


	2. Core

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrom and his Shepherds meet two of Orion's legendary Knights, who are not what they expected.

The soldiers parted for two figures walking forward and saluted them with their right hand against their forehead, palm facing up. Chrom opted to bow, and they bowed back.

They introduced themselves as Second Knight Pallas and First Knight Lysandros. Pallas had long black hair tied in a ponytail and held in place with a decorative red flower. Lysandros reminded Chrom of Libra, with loose, pale brown hair down to their shoulders and no decorations or jewelry. They were shorter than Pallas, but had sturdier legs and arms. Both had a handsome olive skin tone, albeit Pallas was darker and had a smattering of freckles on her shoulders and arms, and across her nose and cheeks. They wore ceremonial tunics belted at the waist (Pallas in brown and gold, Lysandros in blue and bronze), and woven leather sandals.

In all honesty, Chrom felt a little let down. He expected the legendary Orion Knights to be more, well, _legendary._ Instead, Pallas and Lysandros looked quite average. He greeted them amiably and tried not to let his disappointment show.

“Welcome, Lord Chrom!” Pallas suddenly grinned very enthusiastically, catching him off guard. “We trust your journey to Orion was a safe one?” Lysandros offered a shy smile but remained silent.

“Oh, uh, yes.” Chrom wasn’t used to such forwardness in foreign affairs, especially with someone he’d never met before. He chose to take it as a good sign. “The soldiers were very accommodating as well.”

“We are eager to ensure the peace and friendship between the Realm and the Halidom.” Lysandros spoke in a softer, deeper voice than Pallas. “We thank you for your promptness. Please gather your belongings and follow us to the capital.”

“Of course.” When Chrom turned away to speak with the Shepherds, not quite out of earshot, he heard Lysandros murmur to Pallas, “did I say that right, Pallas?”

“You were _wonderful_ , San.”

Chrom smiled.

* * *

 

The journey to the capital was uneventful and quiet. They split off into two groups, each going with one of the Knights. Most were too tired or too hot for conversation, but Lissa and Pallas chatted at a mile a minute and Maribelle wanted _all_ the latest gossip.

“Is it true the Orion Knights can do magic without the use of tomes or staves?” Lissa ignored the reproachful look Frederick sent her way.

Pallas didn’t appear at all ruffled; in fact she looked like the cat that got the cream. “Yes, we all can. The Knights are in a special class of their own, separate from the soldiers you saw earlier. However, there is a downside to our magic. We are limited to the one element we are born with and we cannot switch as mages do with tomes. My element is fire and Lysandros’ is earth.”

“If you don’t use tomes, how can you summon your magic?” Frederick sounded skeptical.

“There are many theories about why and how we can summon our magic, each as fanciful as the last. The most widely accepted theory is that we all have some sort of “core” that resonates with an element. It’s certainly not inherited in the family, since my sister and father have water as their element. Those with water are called undines, those with fire are salamanders, wind is sylph and earth is dryad.” Pallas settled down in what seemed to be a routine with foreigners unfamiliar with this new kind of magic. “You’ll see a proper demonstration tonight and I don’t dare try anything in such a small space,” she gestured around the carriage, “but to give you an idea of my magic, just touch my arm.” She held out her left arm to the group.

“Salamanders must maintain a higher body temperature than most to keep the “core” inside us alive and producing fire. We would be in grave danger should our temperature suddenly drop to a certain level.” Seeing that no one took Pallas up on her offer, she frowned. “Oh come now! I don’t bite, honestly!”

Seeing as _he_ was the invited diplomat, Chrom removed his glove and reached out and touched Pallas’s wrist with two fingers. “Ouch!” He immediately yanked his hand back as if he burned himself--and he had! Pallas’s skin flamed like a hot stove, yet the Knight didn’t react. “How do you deal with such temperature in this hot climate?”He offered his hand to Lissa to heal him.

“Hot temperatures are necessary to our survival. We _thrive_ in hot weather like this. Out of the four elements, salamanders are the most common in the Orion Realm. You might see salamanders stretched out on the ground, sunning themselves like the lizards we’re named for.” Pallas was more interested in how Lissa healed Chrom with her stave. “We can also control outside fire, but it’s easier to use our own. Every salamander has a specific type of fire. People say we’re in love with our element because it’s a part of us. We put our very heart and soul into our magic.”

The carriage suddenly bumped to a stop. Pallas peeked out of the window. “We’re here!”

* * *

Chrom couldn’t stop staring. Even when Frederick politely reminded him not to stare, and Lissa reminded him not-so-politely, he simply couldn’t help it.

Aglaia was like nothing he’d seen before.

They arrived directly at the palace and disembarked from the carriage. The royal palace of Orion fit its people to a T: built for the weather, with graceful arches and pillars, all in marble. The wide steps led into a courtyard full of flowers and a circular pond with a fountain in the shape of a seashell. Banners of colorful cloth hung from the ceiling and fluttered in the light breeze. If Chrom leaned over to one side or the other, he could see people bustling about inside. They carried with them a thrum of excitement and passion.

“This is the palace?” While Chrom said it more to himself than anyone else, Pallas heard him and beamed brightly.

“Yes; it’s nearly two hundred years old,” she boasted. “Aglaia has always been the capital of Orion, ever since the beginning. Nothing can move us from our home, not even the threat of war.”

Chrom admired the pride Pallas carried for herself and her country, but a kernel of jealousy and hurt nestled in his heart. Orion remained largely intact after the war. Even after they sent aid to Ylisse, the Halidom still reeled from Plegia’s attack. But Orion carried on as if nothing happened. They never knew the Mad King’s true wrath. Gods, they only even _entered_ the war because the Plegians crossed the border! Would they have entered the war if Gangrel left them alone? Would they leave Ylisse to her fate, even if that fate was destruction?

Chrom shook his head, trying to tamp down the thoughts. Even if that were the case, he wasn’t here to start grudges with the Orion Realm. He was here to make peace. Ylisse couldn’t handle another war so soon. If the strength of the Knights rang true in the end, they may not survive in a war against Orion. They barely survived Plegia as it was.

Pallas watched the Shepherds step out of the second carriage. Lysandros came to stand by her, looking more at ease now they were in the capital. “Shall we go into the palace?” Pallas made a sweeping gesture with her arm. Chrom waited until everyone joined him. They were all still exhausted and sweaty, but they looked around the capital with awestruck faces. “Yes, we shall.”

As they climbed the steps into the palace, Sully called out, “hey, what’s that building over there?” She pointed to a smaller structure near the palace made of white stucco and built long and low in the same style as the palace, with arcs and pillars.

Shielding his eyes against the sun, Chrom squinted. “It looks like…barracks?”

“That’s a close guess! It’s the Knight’s compound. We live and train there, or at least, we’re _supposed_ to.” Pallas shrugged lightly. “At the _very_ least we’re required to take our quests from there and report after our quests. Some of us are on the road all the time, some of us have our own places, and some of us live in the palace and serve as guards in the court. Lysandros is part of the last group.”The Knight in question blushed and Pallas nudged them playfully.

“The Knights function more like the Shepherds than I originally assumed,” Chrom mused. “I’d like a tour of the compound if we have any downtime,” he told Pallas and Lysandros, who nodded.

“I’m sure that can be easily arranged.”

Lissa, who remained quiet all this time, spoke up: “Can we go inside now? I’d like to freshen up. _Please_.” She’d taken her hair out of her usual up-do and tied it back in a ponytail like Pallas’s, ostensibly to keep her head cooler and her hair off her neck.

Pallas and Lysandros laughed, although not unkindly. “Yes, of course. Do pardon my manners; I forgot how unused to our weather you Ylisseans are. Please, follow us.”

With another glance back at the compound, Chrom followed them inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please use only they/them pronouns for Lysandros!


	3. Mosaic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrom tries to adjust to Orion customs. It's kind of hard when everyone's looking at you...

The inside of the palace looked much like the outside: all of it open and airy; artistic yet intimidating. The pool and fountain cooled the courtyard, and healthy trees offered shade. The Shepherds let out a collective sigh of relief at the drop in temperature. Again, the indifference Pallas and Lysandros held for the climate of their homeland impressed Chrom greatly. Then again, Chrom was drowning in his own sweat and his clothes stuck to him like a second skin.

“This is where I must leave you,” Lysandros announced quietly. They bowed to the group. “I’m required to be in the court. As Pallas said, I’m in service as a guard. I’m still in my first year of training after graduation, which is why I’m called First Knight. Mage Lord comes after Knight, and Mage Master comes after Mage Lord.”

“I assume you’re called Second Knight because you’re in your second year of training?” Frederick asked Pallas.

Pallas nodded so hard, her ponytail flipped up and down. “Yes! I just started my second year of training.” She re-adjusted her hair and straightened the decoration. “Two years of field training are required after graduation, and one of those must be under another Knight or as a palace guard. I opted for an apprenticeship instead of the guard post. You’ll meet my mentor tonight.” Her eyes glinted with excitement and merriment. It was infectious. Now Chrom was eager to meet them.

Lysandros departed and Pallas called for servants. “They’ll bring you and your luggage up to your rooms, where you can refresh yourselves. Tonight we’ll have dinner, which you are expected to attend. Tomorrow we begin the negotiations, which you are _required_ to attend.” Pallas bowed to them again before snapping into the salute the soldiers gave her at the border, the back of her hand pressed against her forehead. “See you at dinner!”

* * *

 

Chrom straightened his boots and stood up to look himself over. After a refreshing bath he changed into his usual outfit, sans Falchion. He didn’t think it was appropriate to carry a weapon to a formal dinner, much less to a formal dinner on the eve of negotiations, but he always felt naked without it. Falchion was as much a part of him as Pallas’s fire was a part of her.

He still had many questions about the Knights. Did they use weapons as well? Were they classed based on their magic? How many Knights were there? What sort of training did they go through? What did Pallas and Lysandros mean by “graduation”? His mind, more suited to military than politics, cranked out more questions by the minute. The Orion Realm was an unfamiliar place, and he only saw a slice of it. He knew even less.

Chrom didn’t like having all these questions and no answers; it put him on edge. It was like going into a battle blind, and he didn’t even have Robin this time to guide him. He looked back to Falchion, propped up near his bed. Maybe he’d take it after all. Just in case.

Frederick knocked on his door. “Milord? Most of us are ready to leave Shall we go down to dinner together?”

Chrom opened the door and stepped out. For once, Frederick was without his armor. It was strange to see him like this. Now Chrom felt a little silly for taking his sword, but made no move to put it back. Frederick didn’t say anything about it, which he was grateful for.

Lissa bounded up to greet him, all smiles. She changed out of her cleric’s dress into a simple white dress with a yellow ribbon but put her hair back up into its usual style. Her shoes were woven sandals similar to those Pallas and Lysandros wore. She looked more excited than Chrom and Frederick combined. Chrom wished for her energy and optimism.

“How do I look?” She spun around to show off the rest of her dress. The ribbon tied the back into a neat braid. “I bought it with Maribelle a few weeks ago. It’s light and easy to move around in.”

“It looks fine to me.” Chrom didn’t have any opinion on fashion, much less his little sister’s fashion. She was an adult and she could wear what she wanted.

Apparently that was the wrong answer because Lissa punched him in the arm. “That’s what Vaike said! Geeze, guys have no taste in fashion. Can’t you say “wow Lissa, you look beautiful!” or something like that?” She crossed her arms and pouted at him.

Rubbing his uninjured arm, Chrom laughed. “Really Lissa, don’t worry about it! I think you look nice. The dress suits you. Just don’t get anything on it or it’ll never come out in the wash.” He was in a much better mood now.

“Thanks for reminding me.” Lissa punched him again, but quieted as servants approached them. The rest of the Shepherds gathered around, some of them murmuring uneasily and shifting uncomfortably.

_‘Well, there goes my good mood.’_ Chrom sighed and went down to dinner.

* * *

 

Instead of going to a dining hall, the servants led them outside to a patio of sorts. There were no chairs, just large pillows arranged around long tables. The setting sun provided a splash of color, but it was hardly needed. Flowering vines looped around the pillars and the tiles in the floor made a colorful design. Chrom initially dismissed the tiles until he sat down and got a closer look.

They formed a picture of a pool instead of a pretty pattern. Blue tiles represented the water, with light blue for waves and dark blue for deep parts of the pool. Fish made of orange, yellow, and red tiles “swam” in the “water”, with green-tiled frogs gathering around pink-tiled flowers. It all looked so real, Chrom had to run a hand over the floor just to make sure he wouldn’t accidentally fall into the water.

“It’s called a mosaic. It’s a picture or pattern made out of colored tiles and glass; they’re quite common in the Orion Realm.” A voice from above startled Chrom, and he pulled his hand away from the polished tiles. His eyes darted all around, focusing on a man standing near him. “May I sit?”

“Yeah. I mean yes, of course.” Gods, Chrom was completely out of his element. Thank Naga the man didn’t laugh at him.

“I apologize for my sudden appearance. Pallas pointed you out to me–she’s my apprentice. I decided to introduce myself.” The man sat down and smiled, and Chrom took the opportunity to look him over. A year or two older than Chrom but an inch or two shorter, he carried himself with impressive ease and grace. His face bore noble features and he was darker-skinned than Pallas, with even more freckles on his face and muscular arms. Pearl pins held his dark brown hair in the front but he tied it in a long, slender ponytail in the back. He wore a tight dark shirt and short black pants, with layered dark red cloth tied around his waist that fell to his thighs. Chrom idly wondered if it was silk.

“You know me, but I don’t know you. I’m already at a disadvantage.” Chrom pulled over one of the pillows to support his arm.

“Pallas didn’t tell you who I was?” He looked a little disappointed at that.

“I know you’re a Knight and she’s under your tutelage, but nothing more.”

The Knight saluted to Chrom and bowed from his seated position. “My name is Knight Akylas of House Sarasein. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lord Chrom. Welcome to the Orion Realm.”

“Thank you; the pleasure is mine.”

The Shepherds arranged themselves around Chrom on the pillows, looking rather out of place. Some of them changed into new clothes, others hadn’t. Other Orion nobles (or were they Knights? There didn’t seem to be a uniform or marker of any sort to set them apart) mingled with them and provided idle chatter. Pallas sat with Lissa and Vaike, and the two ladies picked up their conversation from the carriage.

“Did you choose Pallas as your apprentice, or did she choose you?”

“A little bit of both. If you’re applying for an apprenticeship, you choose three Knights of your own element and rank them in order from which one you want the most to which you want the least.” He sat up a little straighter, and Chrom recognized the look of pride flashing in his golden eyes. “I was Pallas’s first choice. Everyone practically clamored for her to be their apprentice. She’s a genius; the little sister I always wanted. I can’t even take credit for half the things she does.”

Akylas and Pallas waved to each other from across the room. Pallas had changed out of her earlier outfit and into a breezy, dark blue dress. “We’ll give a demonstration later tonight. I think you’ll like it.” He smiled at Chrom more than a little mischievously, and Chrom suddenly felt very warm. He had a feeling it had nothing to do with the heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I was inspired to make Akylas from a song by Rhapsody of Fire. That song? Raging Starfire. The title of this fic is a line from that song; I thought it only fitting I named it after the song that made this all possible. (Other titles I considered: Sunspots and Burn Like a Galaxy)
> 
> My tumblr: acelaevateins.


	4. Light Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrom falls in love with Orion's magic.

They had shuffled seats around when the Queen arrived. Chrom and his Shepherds all sat together, and the Knights sat opposite them. It was easy to tell who the Knights were now: once the Queen entered with the Prince Consort and their heirs, the Knights all jumped to attention and didn’t sit until the royal family did.

Suddenly, all eyes were on Chrom and everything went silent. He met Pallas’s gaze, and the Knight jerked her head towards the Queen. _Oops._

Chrom stood up a little too fast and stumbled. He motioned to Lissa, who stood up and walked with him.

Queen Eudora was ten years older than Emmeryn at least, but she didn’t show it. She had long black hair flowing down her back, and wore a dark green dress with a lighter green design of leaves. Her husband, Prince Consort Okeanos, had blond hair and wore robes of dark blue fastened with a pearl pin at his shoulder.

With pleasantries exchanged and well-wishes given, the feast began. Servants appeared, laden with bowls and plates of food. Chrom watched and mimicked how the others ate: once the food came to the table, you picked what you liked, served yourself, and ate. Alternating plates assured everyone got a little bit of everything.

Deciding it would be for the best if he just dove in, Chrom took a little bit of this, a little bit of that, and dug in. It was quite good. Lamb, vegetables, rice…Chrom didn’t recognize most of it, but it tasted good.

Quiet murmurs and the sounds of eating and drinking filled the air. He heard soft music and noticed a few musicians over in the corner with flutes and lyres. After a while, they changed seats again. Most of them migrated over towards the Shepherds and mingled with them. Sully engaged one of the Knights in an arm-wrestling match, a noblewoman showed Lissa and Maribelle the jewelry she wore, Stahl recruited Vaike to help him raid the tables, and Libra appeared to be in a deep, serious conversation with another Knight.

Chrom watched them pleasantly. They enjoyed themselves, so he decided to do the same. Reaching out, he swiped a piece of bread. It was flat and felt weird in his hands.

“That’s pita bread.” Once again, Chrom looked up to see Akylas next to him, holding a plate of food. The Knight laughed and waved his hand at Chrom’s startled face. “Sorry; seems I’m making a habit of this. Pita bread is often used for dipping, but I use it for sandwiches like this.” He cut a piece of lamb from his plate and placed it on the bread, along with a few tomatoes and some cheese. “I talk with my hands, so it allows me to keep one hand free while I eat.”

Chrom broke a piece of the bread off and dipped it into the red sauce in front of him. “What’s this?”

“It’s mostly tomatoes with a little olive oil. Most of the dishes here are simple and typical; we’re not familiar with Ylissean food but we tried not to put you off Orion food from the starting block.” Akylas’s tone wasn’t rude or mean, and Chrom understood. After all, you were meant to _eat_ at a feast. “What kinds of foods are common in Ylisse?”

“Ylisse has neither a vast coastline nor such bountiful seas, so fish isn’t very common in the inland towns and cities. But we have veal, venison, beef, pork, and lamb…lots of red meat. I like turkey, too.”

The moment Chrom said “turkey”, he lost Akylas. The Knight went from nodding and humming in understanding to staring blankly at Chrom in complete confusion. “What’s turkey? Is it some sort of traditional Ylissean dish?”

“No, turkey is a kind of game bird! They have a reputation for being cowardly, but they’re delicious when roasted. They have this weird fleshy part on their beak and—what, they do! Don’t laugh at me!” Chrom made a face at Akylas, who grabbed a pillow and stuffed his face into it to muffle his laughter.

“I’m sorry, I really am, but it doesn’t sound like you’re describing a real bird!” Akylas peeked out from over the pillow and his golden eyes glimmered with mirth. “We have ducks here as our game birds, and it’s often roasted like your…turkey.” He fell into another spate of laughter.

“There are ducks in Ylisse, but I don’t recall ever eating it or seeing a recipe for duck.”

Stunned, Akylas put down the pillow. “You haven’t had duck? It’s my favorite food! You should _definitely_ try it while you’re in Orion; I’ll make sure of it myself.”

“If it has your personal guarantee, there must be something good about it.” Now it was Chrom’s turn to laugh as Akylas pouted at him. He didn’t know why, but the expression was strangely attractive on him.

The chatter died to a quiet murmur as the evening wound down. Slowly, servants came and cleared the tables of emptied plates. Chrom didn’t realize how late it was until they lit lanterns around the area. The sun had long ago sunk into the ground and twilight reigned. Akylas joined the other Knights, sitting near the center next to Pallas.

“Milord, who were you speaking with? Is he a Knight?” Frederick watched Akylas closely. “You talked with him and him alone for the entire dinner.”

“He’s Knight Akylas, and he’s Pallas’s mentor. We talked a little about Ylisse and Orion customs.” Chrom didn’t realize how much time he spent talking with Akylas, but it didn’t bother him that they spent the whole evening talking together. He made for very pleasant company.

More attendants came and collected the tables from the area. Chrom stretched his legs and twisted his torso, satisfied when he heard the cracking of stiff joints. The pillows were soft and comfortable, for sure, but Chrom didn’t think he’d make a habit of sitting like this.

Queen Eudora stood and cleared her throat. Once again, the Knights all jumped to attention. Everyone laughed, including the Queen, but the Knights seemed unembarrassed and their expressions didn’t change.

“Thank you for joining us this evening, and a warm welcome to our Ylissean guests. Sadly, all good things must come to an end. It is time to retire for the evening, but before we all retreat to our beds, the Knights will perform a demonstration of their magic for our guests.” Queen Eudora spoke in a lilting, clear voice and gestured to her Knights. All of them bowed and saluted to her before breaking off into groups.

The moment Chrom waited for was finally here. His knee bounced with excitement. From the corners of his eyes, he saw Miriel pull out a quill and notebook from the depths of her mage robes. Chrom sorely wished for a notebook of his own as two Knights stepped into the wide space where the tables once were. He recognized one of them, a tall woman with long white hair, as the Knight Libra conversed with earlier in the evening.

“Second Knight Kreon and sylph Mage-Lord Sibyl will give a demonstration of their sylph magic.” Oh right, sylphs had powers over wind. Chrom remembered Pallas saying that earlier in the day, but for the life of him he couldn’t remember what those with fire magic were called…

He didn’t have any time to think on it more, because Sibyl and Kreon rushed into form.

They did not have tomes, they did not have staves; but a rush of wind bloomed from their hands and feet as they moved like leaves in a storm. Chrom kept his eyes open but he couldn’t follow their moves. Sibyl’s mane of white hair danced wildly but it never fell in her eyes. Chrom had a feeling that even if it did, she would still be able to see. She maintained excellent control over her element.

It took Chrom a few seconds to realize they were not fighting. It was a display of magic, meant to impress and awe.

He was both awed and impressed. The wind died down and the sylphs bowed to the gathered crowd before stepping down to applause. Chrom’s excitement wasn’t curbed, especially not when he saw the next two Knights, dryads, step up into the empty space to perform.

He kept his eyes focused at all times; afraid he would forget or miss an important move even if he blinked. Miriel scribbled away furiously in her notebook. Throughout the performances of dryads and later the undines, Chrom tried to burn the memories into his mind permanently. He wanted to remember every single detail of this night for months afterwards.

When the Undines stepped away from the courtyard, Chrom saw Pallas and Akylas stand and take center stage. “Knight Akylas of House Sarasein and his apprentice, Second Knight Pallas will close out our evening with a display of their salamander fire magic.”

_'Right; salamanders are the ones with power over fire.'_ And Pallas said something about each salamander having their own fire, meaning this would be a more unique display than the others. Chrom dully wondered if Akylas’s skin burned like Pallas’s did when he touched her arm.

He felt the heat before he saw any fire. It was only for a split second before the colors exploded, brilliant and bright like the sun.

Pallas’s fire reminded him of a sunrise, with pinks and yellows and oranges and just a hint of red. Sharp like a blade and cunning as an arrow, her hands and feet moved in an arcing formation.

But Akylas stole the show—and Chrom’s attention.

His fire, dramatic and graceful, shimmered and twitched and licked at his hands and arms. Where Chrom saw the sunrise in Pallas, he saw a shower of stars in Akylas. Flames of deep purple and stunning red, flecked with white, simply came alive. Akylas did not acknowledge the crowd; only the fire he birthed and fed with his energy. His golden eyes darkened and he spun in a wide circle, arms askew, and curled the fire around him in a sheet of heat and light.

_It is said Salamanders are in love with their magic._

Chrom fell in love with Akylas’s magic, too.

It was over too soon. Their fires died out and they bowed to the applauding crowd. The other Knights joined in and bowed with them. Chrom wanted to talk with Akylas while they walked out, but the Knights split off from the Shepherds and went a separate way. Chrom allowed the Shepherds to pull his mind back as he walked, but the performance was all anyone could talk about.

“Did you see the way they _moved?”_

“I swear the sylphs could fly with their magic!”

“I didn’t think water magic existed within the parameters of tomes. Now I know it exists only in the hands of humans.”

“Big brother, what did you think?” Lissa leaned sleepily on Vaike as they walked back to their rooms. “I liked the undine magic the be- _ehhhh_ -st.” She yawned hugely in the middle of her sentence.

“It was quite the show. The Orion Knights will be a powerful ally.” Frederick fell into step next to Chrom.

"Akylas was so incredible! He had complete control over his fire—he didn’t even see the crowd! Like his fire was alive and he was dancing with it.” Chrom bubbled over with excitement.

Lissa gave him a Look. Usually she was the one with all the energy, and he was the one shooting her Looks. “Chrom, you’ve done nothing but talk about this Akylas guy all night. Did you even pay attention to the other performances?”

“Yes, of course I did! I thought they were amazing too, but Akylas just had this sort of innate… _connection_ with his element.”

Vaike snorted. “Wow Chrom, sounds like you got a crush on this guy.” Lissa howled with laughter, grabbing onto his arm for support.

Chrom spluttered. Homosexuality was uncommon in Ylisse, but not unusual. But Chrom didn’t think he was like that. No; he was definitely _not_ like that. “I’m just impressed, is all.”

“You’re blushing.”

“No I’m not!” Chrom reached up and touched his face. To his horror, it felt warm.

“See? You’re totally blushing."

“I’m not blushing!” He looked over to Frederick to save him.

Unfortunately, he dug Chrom a deeper hole. “House Sarasein is one of Orion’s oldest houses, and they’re very well-respected. They have connections in trade and they’re close to the Queen. Knight Akylas himself seems a competent and accomplished Knight…in terms of a match; I’d say it’s a fair one.”

Vaike and Lissa’s laughter rang in Chrom’s ears. “Frederick, you’re not helping.”

“My apologies, milord.” Frederick did not sound sincere. “I was merely stating my opinion if you _hypothetically_ decided to court Knight Akylas.”

Now Vaike and Lissa were humming the Wedding March. Chrom groaned and buried his face in his hands.

* * *

 

Chrom retreated to his room and sat down on his bed to pull off his boots. The feast tonight gave him a positive outlook on the upcoming negotiations. The Orion nobility liked them and they had the approval of the Knights.

There was a small desk in his room, and Chrom fetched a quill and paper to write a letter to Emmeryn. He opened the window to let some air in, only to stare down directly at the Knight’s compound. A walkway connected the compound to the palace, and Chrom could see a few Knights walking across it and chatting. Akylas was the last to leave the palace, and closed and locked a heavy wooden door behind him.

“Akylas!”

The sound of his name made the Knight jump, and he took a defensive stance. “Who’s there?”

Chrom laughed into his hand. “I can see you from my window. Turn around!”

“Prince Chrom?” Akylas turned and looked up. His guarded look disappeared behind a smile. “Don’t scare me like that! I thought you were going to attack me!”

“I’d be a poor excuse for an attacker if I called you by name. Are you about to turn in?”

Akylas spread his hands out and shrugged. “Turn into what?”

This made Chrom laugh again. “That’s a good one. I was wondering if we could get a tour of the compound.”

“Pallas said you wanted a tour. How about tomorrow? You can all come by for lunch and meet everyone.”

“Sounds good to me. Good night!”

“Good night!” With a wave, Akylas disappeared into the compound and closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always loved magic, ever since I was a kid. Scenes like the magic performance here are really special to me, but I never feel like I can do them justice.
> 
> Akylas's fire is based off what I think of when I hear the word "galaxy": red and purple, with white glittering stars. Hence the term "starfire". 
> 
> Fun fact: Pallas can breathe fire. Akylas doesn't know how she does it; he never taught it to her. Few salamanders can do it, and with good reason. Just breathing a steady stream of fire for thirty seconds is equal to smoking a pack of cigarettes. 
> 
> My tumblr: acelaevateins


	5. Back and Forth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrom and the Shepherds have a bit of a culture clash when they run into some Orion customs. Things get awkward. The Knights are amused.

While Chrom had good faith for smooth negotiations, he didn’t foresee how long and how boring they’d be. He would always prefer a war tent with a map spread out on the table, compared to the high-ceilinged room with servants scuttling about and offering him wine and water.

That isn’t to say that Chrom preferred war to peace; not by the longest shot. (And Virion could shoot pretty far.) He just preferred simple honesty. When he saw the conditions on the summons, they sounded pretty straightforward. When he arrived to begin the negotiations, it was a lot more complex. Chrom sorely wished for Robin’s presence. He couldn’t navigate around all this political jargon, but Robin spoke it like a first language. Speaking of which, he promised them a souvenir…

“Milord? The negotiations have adjourned for lunch.” Frederick gently nudged Chrom.

Thank _gods_ they had a brief break. And Akylas said they could eat at the compound and get a tour. Chrom was excited. He stood and stretched, following Frederick and Lissa out.

Most of the Shepherds were already at the compound, having no need to attend the negotiations. The sun was bright and hot again as they left the palace. While Chrom likened the Knights to the Shepherds earlier, the compound looked very little like the barracks and more like a villa. The floors were tiled, polished to a high sheen. Chrom noticed the same type of colorful mosaic art on the floor as he saw in the palace last night. Faded frescoes of grand battles and historical scenes dotted the walls.

Most interestingly, all the halls were coed. Chrom balked at this. The barrack halls were separated by gender, as were the halls in the castle. Some Knights hung banners or beads on their doorway to indicate who lived there. A few Knights poked their heads out of their rooms and waved to the Shepherds as they passed.

They made their way into a courtyard with a large, rectangular pool in the center. A stone fountain of a leaping fish stood in the pool.

“Captain Chrom!” Sumia called to his attention and waved them over. She sat on a colorful woven blanket with Mage Lord Sibyl, flowers scattered between them. Sumia wore a crown made of small blue flowers. “Lady Sibyl is teaching me how to read the flower fortunes in Orion flowers. They’re beautiful, aren’t they?” Sibyl waved to a crown of yellow flowers on her head.

Chrom saw her yester eve, but he didn’t get a close look at her until now. Her long white hair contrasted with her dark skin, and she carried herself in a way that reminded Chrom of Flavia. She wore a loose-fitting light purple dress belted at her waist and a necklace made of pearls and translucent gold glass. She was barefooted, but a pair of simple sandals rested near her.

“You were in the palace for a long time,” Sibyl noted, moving over so they could join her and Sumia on the blanket. “We were about to send someone over if they didn’t give you your lunch break.” Her voice was smooth and rich, like a fine wine. “How are you finding the compound?”

“I’m jealous! The compound is nicer than the Shepherd’s barracks!” Lissa picked up some flowers and started braiding them into a crown.

Sibyl laughed. “Well, there are certainly several differences between the two.” She started listing the compound’s amenities and Chrom, Frederick, Sumia, or Lissa compared them to the barracks.

The barracks had stables attached, the compound did not. (Apparently the Orion Knights didn’t use mounts; all of the Shepherd’s mounts were housed in the palace stables instead.) There was a functional kitchen and a dining room in the compound; the barracks lacked both. (They had servants bring their food.) Speaking of which, there didn’t seem to be any servants in the compound at all.

“How is the compound so clean? There aren’t any servants!” Lissa finished her flower crown and put it on Chrom’s head.

“We clean the compound ourselves, but there are servants who take care of the more intensive cleaning and repairs. Taking care of a shared space builds interdependence and instills discipline and cleanliness, especially since many of the Knights come from noble families where they didn’t have to lift a finger.” Sibyl looked at Chrom and Lissa. “I mean no offense, Your Highness.”

“I take no offense, Lady Sibyl. After all, Lissa is pretty lackadaisical.” Chrom ducked to avoid Lissa’s incoming swipe, but she grabbed his flower crown.

“I changed my mind. I’ll give this to Vaike instead.”

Frederick changed the subject. “I noticed the halls aren’t separated by gender. Is that common here?” He looked uncomfortable about bringing up the question. Chrom sorely wished he didn’t say anything.

“It’s fairly common, but not necessarily the norm. The halls at the Knight’s Academy were not coed, but they are in the compound and the castle.” Sibyl was unbothered by it and started making a flower crown. All four of the Shepherds squirmed.

“Aren’t you concerned about pre-marital… _intimacies_ occurring among the Knights?” Chrom picked at the blanket, trying to avoid meeting Sibyl’s eyes. Ylisse had strict regulations about courtship and marriage and right now, the Orion Knights were breaking _all of them_.

Sibyl shrugged lightly so as not to disturb the flow of her dress. “Not particularly. We’re all adults here; we know the difference between right and wrong. And if someone does get into trouble, then we’ll work something out. We always do.” She looked up from her half-finished flower crown. “Does it bother you? I understand Ylisse does things differently.”

“The barracks and the castle halls are separated by gender,” Frederick said stiffly, “unless we are on the road. It’s always done like this. It’s tradition.”

“Why?” Sibyl looked confused. “Do you not trust each other?”

A heavy, awkward silence settled over the group. “It’s not _that_ we don’t trust each other,” Chrom spoke haltingly. “But certain… _things_ aren’t… _done_ until after marriage.”

Now Sibyl looked very amused, and Chrom feared she would make fun of him. Her brown eyes already laughed at him. This was a complete and utter disaster. He looked around for an excuse or an escape route. Luckily, the rest of the Shepherds and a handful of Knights entered the courtyard, chatting nonchalantly. Chrom got up to greet them, spotting Akylas among them with an arm around Vaike. Both were sweaty and disheveled, like they came straight from training.

“You Shepherds can really pack a punch!” Pallas bounded forward towards the pool, her hair falling out of her ponytail. “Sully gave me a total thrashing.” She dipped a hand into the water and took a drink.

“Is that _sanitary?”_ Maribelle sounded affronted. Her curls remained impeccable as ever, even in the heat.

“The pool? It’s perfectly safe. Part of the cleaning routine is to drain and clean the pool. There are filters to catch debris and the undines clean the fountain with their magic.” Sibyl finished her second crown and got up from her sitting position. Crossing the courtyard, she placed it on Pallas’s head, smoothing out her hair as she did so. “I’m sure you fought valiantly.”

Pallas blushed and Akylas grinned.

Lissa gave the flower crown she made to Vaike when he sat down with them. “How did you do? It looks like you faced off with Knight Akylas.”

“Yeah, we did. He’s really fast! He uses a sword in each hand and he’s in and out faster than I could blink. But I got him in the end, though! The Vaike never fails!” He struck a pose.

“That pose looks ridiculous when you’re wearing those flowers.”

“Hey!”

Chrom watched the Shepherds and Knights mingle, at ease with one another. Much of last night’s apprehension and hesitation was gone, to his great relief. His eyes caught Akylas as he surveyed the area. The sight of Akylas, sweaty and panting, made Chrom squirm even more than before. He put it down to the heat. He felt very warm indeed.

“Can we get some lunch? I’m hungry.”

“Stahl, you’re _always_ hungry!”

* * *

 

They did indeed get lunch; very similar to last night’s dinner. Blankets were brought out and everyone ate picnic-style. Lissa asked for fruit and soon had a bowl of peaches in front of her.

“They’re white in the center!” She held up a slice to show everyone. “Is that normal here? I’ve never seen it before.”

“You guys are surprised by everything. Yes, peaches with white insides are completely normal and delicious.” Akylas took the bowl when Lissa passed it over, spooning a few slices onto his own plate. “They’re in season now. You can make wine from peaches. It’s very popular recently, but the courts still prefer the traditional grape wines.”

“Is that what they had last night at the banquet? They served it in this beautiful glass; I was almost afraid to drink in case I broke it.” Sumia helped herself to some bread.

“They always use those goblets for foreigners. They’re made of amethyst. It’s believed to prevent drunkenness.” Pallas lounged in the grass with Sibyl. She scooped up some of Sibyl’s hair and started braiding it.

“Either that or they pour water into the goblet so we can’t tell what they’re serving us,” Sibyl quipped, bringing a round of snickers to the group. She didn’t move away from Pallas’s attentions to her hair. “What kinds of liquor are common to Ylisse?”

Vaike and Sully immediately yelled “beer!” and the snickers turned into laughter. Chrom laughed and went to put his empty plate away in the kitchen.

Walking back to the courtyard, Chrom passed some of the Knight’s rooms. Most were empty and he didn’t want to pry, but he noticed Akylas sitting on one of the beds.

“Is this your room?” Chrom approached him but stopped at the threshold. Akylas looked up at him and waved.

“No, I just like sitting on random beds.” Akylas kept up a serious expression until Chrom raised an eyebrow. “Of course it’s my room. You can come in. I just came by to put my swords away.” Now he had permission, Chrom stepped inside.

The room had the amenities one would typically see in a bedroom, except for two polished scimitars leaning against the far wall. Akylas also had a dark red banner with a silver eagle hanging over his bed like a crest. Chrom realized that it was a crest. “Is that your family’s banner?”

“Yeah, the eagle is the symbol of House Sarasein. My name means eagle, actually. _Akylas_ comes from _Aquila_.” Akylas swung his legs off the bed and got up. “Did you come looking for me?”

“Not really. I just went to put my plate back in the kitchen.”

Akylas hummed pleasantly. “I didn’t think you’d have that kind of manners, being a prince.”

Chrom shrugged. “Well, I _am_ your guest. It’s only fair.”

“Fair is fair. Shall we go back?”

“Yes, we shall.”

Once Akylas closed and locked his door, he headed back to the courtyard with Chrom. They were quiet until Chrom spoke.

“I saw those swords in your room. Are they yours, or do you just randomly take people’s swords?”

Akylas laughed, and Chrom found the sound very attractive when it wasn’t muffled. “They’re definitely mine. I’ve always preferred swords to any other weapon. Pallas uses a sword, too. I saw yours yesterday at dinner. Was that the legendary Falchion?” Akylas suddenly looked very excited, focusing his attention entirely on Chrom.

“Yes, it was. I’ve never used anything else but a sword, and Falchion is the only one I use.”

“It’s a part of Ylissean history, isn’t it?” Akylas exhaled hugely and started pacing like a small child. Chrom found it strangely endearing on him when he’d been so confident and charming earlier.

 _‘Did I just think of him as charming? Ignore that.’_ “Do you want to see it?”

“See it? I want to—well, yeah, but I’d much rather spar with you. The training area should be free tonight or tomorrow if you’re interested.”

“Tonight works better. I don’t know when they’ll let us out of negotiations tomorrow.”

“Then I’ll see you tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sibyl is one of my favorite characters, and yes: she and Pallas are girlfriends. They're adorable together. 
> 
> I really wish I could draw out the Knight's compound for everyone to see, but in short order: it looks like a summer program I used to attend called Avery Coonley. Go look it up!
> 
> My tumblr: acelaevateins.


	6. Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beautiful night ends in confusion and hurt feelings.

If Chrom thought the first morning of negotiations was long and boring, the afternoon was even worse. His knees jiggled under the table the entire time, even after he bumped the table twice with each knee.

Chrom was _excited._

He grilled Vaike about his spar with Akylas earlier in the day, hoping to get a feel for his fighting style when they faced off later in the day. Akylas had a bright red cloth tied to each of his scimitars when he fought, and he always used two of them. He used Vaike’s larger size to get around him and go under his guard to strike. Speed was his upper hand against Vaike, but Chrom and Akylas were built similarly, despite the minor height difference. The two swords posed a problem, too…

“--rom? Chrom!” A sharp pain in his side snapped Chrom out of his daydreams, bringing him face-to-face with a pillar. Face-to-face meaning his nose was _inches_ away from the marble surface. Lissa stood next to him, her arms crossed.

“You almost walked straight into the pillar! You would’ve broken your nose, dummy!”

“Then you’d just heal me, right?” Chrom side-stepped away from the pillar and continued walking. The negotiations just let out, and they were walking back to their rooms. “Sorry I wasn’t watching where I was going. I got…distracted.”

“Were you distracted by some _thing_ , or some _one_?” Lissa batted her eyelashes at him and Chrom sighed.

“You’re still going on about that? Really Lissa, I admire Akylas as a Knight and a person. There’s nothing more to it.”

“Ooh, what happened to calling him _Knight_ Akylas? C’mon Chrom, you were _over the moon_ for him last night! And today you were all chummy with him when you toured the compound. You two totally clicked, like…” Lissa tried to snap her fingers, frowning. “Well, you know what I mean! And now tonight you’re gonna spar with him before dinner. Anyone would think that’s a little fishy.”

“Lissa, it’s nothing. Honestly! If he gets the wrong idea, I’ll stop it and clear things up.” He patted her on the head. “But thanks for looking out for me. It means a lot, really.”

“Well, _someone’s_ gotta do it!”

* * *

 

Chrom arrived at the Knight’s compound later in the afternoon, a few hours before dinner. He didn’t realize how much he missed carrying Falchion on his side until he actually picked it up. The weight was familiar and comforting, like hugging an old friend coming back from a long trip.

Before Chrom returned to negotiations, Akylas told him to meet him in the training grounds. They passed them on the tour earlier that day and Chrom remembered where they were.

The training grounds consisted of three open rectangles of land, each fenced off with a metal railing. One of them had a pond on each side to train the undines.

Chrom found Akylas training in the furthest area, blade in each hand, lazily pacing. He’d changed out of his usual outfit into a loose grey tunic, a pair of pants, and soft-soled shoes. Instead of his usual ponytail, he braided his hair and tucked it near his neck.

To anyone else, his outfit was perfect to accommodate the warmer weather, but Chrom saw an outfit that allowed him to move easily and swiftly dodge incoming strikes and kept his hair out of grabbing reach. Akylas took this _very_ seriously, and it _excited_ him.

Chrom came down to the training grounds, waving to Akylas to get his attention. “I hope I didn’t keep you waiting for too long.”

“No, it’s fine. I’m glad you showed up. How did the negotiations go?” Akylas spun one of his blades in his hand and Chrom watched it pass in a blur of steel.

“Everything’s going pretty smoothly, but it’s boring and confusing sometimes.” Akylas raised an eyebrow. “Okay, it’s confusing _a lot_ of times. But it’s promising. I’m looking forward to the conclusion.”

“Aww, ready to go home so soon?” Akylas pouted at Chrom. Chrom’s breath hitched for a moment until he relaxed with a laugh. “It’s fine, I understand. It’s complicated and you miss home. Don’t worry; maybe I can keep you entertained.”

“I don’t see you as entertainment.” Chrom frowned, drawing his sword. “I see you as a person.” That was the best explanation he could come up with for his feelings towards Akylas.

“Is this the legendary blade? Falchion?” Akylas hurried forward to get a better look, his eyes glinting with excitement. He nearly bounced on his heels. “It’s so beautiful. You take excellent care of it.” He reached out a hand but didn’t dare get any closer.

“Do you want to hold it?” Chrom offered it to him and Akylas balked.

“Hold it? Oh no, I couldn’t…” Akylas’s protests died away as Chrom continued to hold it out for him. They swapped blades, Chrom holding the scimitars in his hands and Akylas cradling Falchion almost reverently.

“Good weight, good length, nice balance…” Akylas swung Falchion a few times before holding it up to the fading evening light. “Complete and perfect condition. You can’t even tell how old it is. Most of the heirloom swords around here really look their age; weather deteriorates them really fast.”

“What about your own blades?”

“My scimitars aren’t nearly as impressive, or as old. I trained better with two swords at the Academy, so that’s what they gave me.” Akylas gave it another swing before handing it back to Chrom and accepting his own swords in return. “I think Falchion is a good fit for you, too.”

“I can’t see myself with any other blade. It’s a part of me like your fire is a part of you.” The words came unbidden. “I didn’t have a chance to tell you last night after the banquet, but your fire is really amazing.”

“Truly? I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Akylas grinned smugly and puffed out his chest. “Every salamander has a unique fire.”

“Pallas told us that on our way in.” Akylas deflated immediately. “Oh, really? I wanted to awe and mystify you.”

“Think you can awe me with your sword skills?” Chrom slipped into a fighting stance.

Just like that, Akylas was grinning again. He mirrored Chrom’s stance. “Absolutely!”

They rushed forward.

Chrom easily fell into the familiar form of sparring with his blade against a real person and not just a straw practice dummy. He preferred an opponent who fought back; someone who really challenged him instead of standing there losing their stuffing while he hacked away aimlessly.

Their blades sang against one another, the song of metal hitting metal echoing through the training grounds. Vaike was right; Akylas was fast. He got in Chrom’s face a few times but never broke his guard. He couldn’t use his size to his advantage anymore and that threw him a bit.

But that meant Chrom also couldn’t use _his_ size to _his_ advantage against Akylas and the scimitars gave him one more sword to look out for. He had one blocked with Falchion, but another came and hooked under his sword. Akylas pulled forward, and Falchion came out of Chrom’s hands.

No sword? Fine—Chrom would just have to even the playing field.

Making no move to retrieve his sword, he ducked under and grabbed Akylas by the wrists. Sliding his hands back, he wrenched the blades away and tossed them to the side.

Now with both of them empty-handed, Chrom gave Akylas a critical look. “Do you fight hand-to-hand?”

“Do _you?”_ Akylas lunged for Chrom and their battle began afresh.

Fighting Akylas hand-to-hand was…strange. His skin burned like Pallas’s when they touched, but Chrom felt no pain. If anything, the fiery contact egged him on. Chrom acted almost aggressive with Akylas, gripping and grabbing and pulling. That was fine; Akylas was willing to play ball. At one point he grabbed Chrom around the torso and shoved him to the ground.

Panting heavily, Akylas leaned over Chrom, sweat running down his face, neck, and arms in rivulets. “Do you yield?” The raspy sound of his voice sounded more attractive than it should have. Everything about this situation distracted Chrom. His blood rushed in his ears, his throat screamed for air, and his thoughts quickly backtracked to an unfamiliar destination.

“…No.” Chrom kicked out his legs and broke Akylas’s stance. The Knight fell with a squawk and Chrom took this opportunity to stand.

Now their positions were reversed: Akylas sprawled under him, his hair wild and his eyes ablaze. His chest heaved in a desperate quest for air, and the sound filled the training grounds. It didn’t help Chrom’s sudden rush of…whatever; it only made things worse! The lack of control over his own thoughts and feelings made him dizzy and confused.

“You’ll have to; it looks like you’re about to pass out!” Akylas scooted away from Chrom and stood up. “Let’s call it a draw and get you some water.”

* * *

Chrom hazily followed Akylas down to the courtyard where they ate earlier. The sun was almost completely down, leaving behind a sea of stars. The cloudless sky promised a cool night, but Chrom felt like he was burning.

What _happened_ to him back there? How did he get so distracted? _‘Maybe I’m rusty,’_ he thought. _‘I haven’t had a new opponent for almost six months. Akylas uses a different fighting style and it caught me off guard.’_ Even in his own head his excuses sounded weak.

Akylas pressed a cup of cool water in his hands. “Drink that. You should go down to dinner soon after this. I’ll walk you back.” He fussed over Chrom like a mother hen, of all things.

Chrom stared into his water like it held the answer to all his problems. His confused reflection stared back at him. “…Sorry,” he muttered more to himself than to Akylas.

“What are you talking about? I’m the one who should be sorry. I pushed you too hard in this weather, and heatstroke is no laughing matter. Being a salamander, sometimes I forget how hot it really is.” Akylas sat next to him. He nudged Chrom gently. “Drink your water or you go in the pond.”

Chrom drank his water down. It helped cool his body off, but not his brain. “I still feel out of it.”

“We’ll take a break. Don’t worry about it.” Akylas flopped into the grass and stretched out. “You did really well. How long have you used a sword?”

“As long as I can remember.”

“How good is your memory?” Akylas grinned up at Chrom, who offered him a weak smile.

“What about you?”

“Me? Well, since salamanders have such burning skin, everyone more or less knew what I was when I was born. And from an early age, I wanted to be a Knight. I’m the first and _only_ Knight of House Sarasein.” He laughed. “I know this sounds a little far-fetched, but I think it was fate.”

“What did your parents think? Were they proud of you?” Talking made for a good distraction. Chrom started focusing on the conversation more and slowly forgot about what happened in the training grounds.

Akylas shrugged. “It’s hard to tell. My parents are pretty wrapped up in themselves. We were never close. I guess I could ask them, but I graduated almost three years ago and finished my training two years ago. It’s a little late now.” He untied his braid and shook out his hair, combing it with his fingers. “I know my siblings were glad to see me go.”

“Your siblings? Why?” The moment Chrom asked that, he knew he overstepped. “Sorry; you don’t have to answer…”

“Half-siblings. I’m the youngest of six. My parents’ marriage is their second marriage, and they both had kids from their first. No one really gets along.” Akylas dismissed it, but Chrom caught the way his shoulders tensed and his fingers pulled on his hair a little too hard. “Not terrible, not great, end of story.” He re-tied his hair and stood up, dusting himself off. “It’s getting late. I’ll walk you back to the palace.” His normally easy voice sounded strained and distant.

Chrom felt like the biggest goon, but Akylas’s finality killed the words on his tongue. He gloomily followed him out of the compound and back to the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chrom is so painfully gay it hurts. He's also so painfully dense it hurts.
> 
> My tumblr: acelaevateins.


	7. Nettle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone fusses over Chrom. Including Chrom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have reached the end of the rough draft. But this isn't over, not by a long shot. I have the next chapter half-written and mentally planned. Updates will just be slower, so be patient!

“Lissa, I messed up. I really, really messed up.”

“Was it someone important?” Lissa and Chrom stood outside Chrom’s room in the palace, waiting for the other Shepherds to join them before they went down for dinner.

“Important enough.” Chrom sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “Akylas and I talked after we sparred, and I asked him a question about his family. It was too much.”

“Ohhhh.” Lissa shook her head. “Yeah, that’s pretty bad. Did you apologize?”

“…A little, kind of. I know it’s not good enough, but he didn’t really give me a chance to say anything else.” _‘I wouldn't give me a chance, either.’_ Chrom winced. “I didn’t know what to say. I still don’t.”

“You’d better think of something to say. We’ll probably see him at dinner.”

Chrom groaned. “Don’t remind me.”

Thankfully, Lissa went to greet Vaike and Frederick. “Who are we seeing at dinner?” Vaike kissed Lissa and hugged her.

“Knight Akylas. Chrom messed up and said something he shouldn’t have.”

“Oh, really?” Frederick and Vaike exchanged glances before looking back at Chrom. Frederick looked inquisitive; Vaike, amused.

“It’s not like that! Well, kind of. I asked about his family, and it was a little too personal. I don’t know what to do.”

They weren’t much help. “Flowers and chocolate?”

“No.”

“Poetry?”

“No!”

“Serenading him under the moonlight?”

 _“No!”_   By now, Vaike and Lissa were cracking up. Frederick had the tiniest hint of a smile on his face, which was as close to laughing as he would get. “I’ll just apologize when I see him again…whenever that will be.” If they saw each other at dinner, Chrom would just have to suck it up and deal with the consequences. He dug this hole; now he had to fill it. Thankfully, no one else asked about his faux pas (although Maribelle would want all the details later) as they went down to dinner.

They ate in the palace dining hall rather than the courtyard from last night, but the layout remained the same: long tables with food, lounging on pillows, and the Queen and Prince Consort at the head of it all.

Chrom quickly scanned the hall, both dismayed and delighted that he didn’t see Akylas about. He didn’t see many Knights sitting at the table, but he saw Lysandros standing near the Queen.

 _‘That’s right; Lysandros in a guard in the court.’_   Chrom waved to them as he sat down and served himself. Someone came by and filled his goblet with wine before walking away. “Thank you.”

Dinner was a quiet affair, although Chrom didn’t pay much attention to it. His mind was elsewhere. If he didn’t resolve his awkwardness with Akylas now, maybe he could write a letter to Robin asking for advice. They always knew what to do, and Chrom trusted their judgment in delicate matters. This definitely counted among “delicate matters”.

Chrom picked at his food, suddenly finding his appetite missing. The plate of pasta looked much larger and fuller than what he grabbed. It made him feel nauseous. He pushed it away with a groan.

“Is something wrong, milord?” Even though Chrom sat directly next to Frederick, his voice sounded slow and distorted, like Chrom was underwater.

Something was _definitely_ wrong.

“I need some air,” he muttered.

Chrom only felt worse when he left the dining hall. He had to lean on the wall for support as he walked because his legs felt like they would give out at any moment. Black spots swam before his eyes; two spots were yelling for him and walking closer. Chrom tried to reach out, but his arms felt weighted down and his mouth felt full of cotton.

Warmth enveloped him, and he blacked out.

* * *

 

 “…found him…”

“…in the wine?”

“…kicking myself…the symptoms!”

Voices floated in and out of Chrom’s ears; little snippets of a strange conversation. He heard Lissa and what sounded like Libra too, and a third familiar voice he couldn’t put his finger on. He floated on a warm, soft cloud and his eyes were heavy. It felt like heaven.

“He should wake up right about now.”

“Chrom!”

He blinked against the sudden light, groaning. Lissa stood at the end of his bed, clutching her stave in a white-knuckled grip. Libra sat to his left, his stave across his lap and his face grave. To his right, Sibyl had a steaming ceramic mug cupped in her hands. She must’ve been the unknown third voice.

Before Chrom could ask, Sibyl shoved the mug into his hands. “Drink that.” It seemed everyone was ordering him to drink something recently. “It’ll help clear your head and get the rest out of your system.”

Chrom accepted the mug and peered into it. The liquid inside looked like green tea but had no smell. “What happened to me?” He dutifully took a sip and recoiled at the taste. It was bitter and harsh, but the look Sibyl shot his way told him to keep drinking.

“Your wine was drugged with a plant called white nettle. It’s native to Orion but thankfully not fatal. If consumed, you essentially act drunk.” Sibyl looked upset. “I’m so angry at myself. I didn’t recognize the symptoms and I had everyone up in arms about you. They almost called for Last Rites.”

“I’m fine now, aren’t I?” Chrom continued drinking; resisting the urge to hold his nose so he wouldn’t taste it. Despite the taste, it cleared his mind and settled his stomach.

“Yes; when mixed with alcohol, white nettle just knocks you out cold. You’ve been unconscious for roughly forty minutes.” The sky outside was darker, and the stars twinkled. Chrom finished his drink and handed the empty mug off to Sibyl. “Pallas and Akylas found you on the verge of passing out. Pallas went and got us while Akylas guarded you.”

For some reason, that piece of information made Chrom feel better about talking with Akylas. “Where is everyone else?”

Libra spoke. “Frederick, Second Knight Pallas, and Knight Akylas are downstairs with Lady Maribelle trying to work out what happened. Sully and Stahl are guarding the door to this room. Vaike is down the hall. I can’t speak for the others.” Seeing Chrom’s worried face, Libra added quickly, “everyone is fine.”

“Good.” Chrom leaned back and closed his eyes. He fell quickly into a deep, relaxing sleep.

* * *

 

Chrom slept in late the next morning, only waking when Libra entered the room.

“Lady Sibyl says that a long rest is a good sign after white nettle poisoning. How are you feeling?”

“I feel great; thanks Libra.” Chrom allowed Libra to give him a check-up of sorts while they talked. Libra filled him in on what happened last night.

“An Orion noble got the short end of the negotiations yesterday so they paid a servant to slip white nettle into your wine. They wanted you to act like a fool at dinner in front of everyone. Perhaps Lady Sibyl’s delayed diagnosis was a blessing; when they heard you collapsed in the hallway they confessed almost immediately in fear of the charge of regicide.” A tiny smile eked out on Libra’s face. “Lady Maribelle is helping the court set up the trial. Negotiations are closed for today for the trial.”

The free day gave Chrom time to rest and search for Akylas. Part of him wanted to apologize still, and the other part wanted to thank the Knight for taking care of him.

Libra left, but not before he gave Chrom a clean bill of health with a note to eat a large, healthy breakfast.

Chrom looked quite forward to it. He didn't eat much at dinner last night, and now his appetite was back in full force. Searching for Akylas would have to wait until after breakfast.

As it would turn out, Chrom would do both. Akylas practically barreled into him when Chrom descended the stairs into the main hall. Chrom squawked indignantly as Akylas hugged him tightly, his skin burning where they touched.

(His face burned too, although Akylas wasn’t touching him there.)

“Akylas, what are you doing? I’m fine!” Chrom made no move to pull away from the embrace; actually leaning in to the hug. It was firm but gentle, with a light and affectionate squeeze thrown in. He liked it more than he felt was appropriate.

“I was so worried about you!” His voice was muffled as he spoke, his face pressed into Chrom’s shoulder. “When Sibyl didn’t have a diagnosis, I thought it was heatstroke from training last night. I thought I was to blame because I didn’t let you rest long enough.” Akylas pulled back, his eyes downcast and his face somber. “I’m sorry I was so short with you last night. After all, you certainly didn’t cause my family problems.” A flicker of uncertainty appeared in his golden eyes, but quickly disappeared.

“No; it was my fault for pressing a sensitive topic. I’m sorry for upsetting you.” Chrom blinked, still baffled by the sudden affection. “But I accept your apology, and I forgive you.” “And I accept your apology and I forgive you.”

Akylas smiled softly, becoming the friendly, easygoing Knight once more. He stepped next to Chrom and slung an arm around his shoulders. “Shall we get breakfast together?”

“Yes, we shall. By the way, thank you for guarding me while I was, um…incapacitated.” Chrom blushed, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Akylas laughed. “You’re welcome. You really scared us when you went down.” Akylas secured a spot on a gathering of pillows and made room for Chrom. Breakfast looked heavenly, with various cheeses, fruit, cured meat, and pastries. Chrom learned the other day that breakfast tended to be a lighter affair than lunch or dinner.

Akylas immediately grabbed for a plate with honey nut pastries sprinkled in powdered sugar. “These are my absolute _favorite_ ,” he raved, “and they _never_ have them at breakfast! No one in the compound knows how to make them.”

“I thought your favorite food was duck?” Chrom teased Akylas, who already had one pastry in his mouth and another in his hand. With his mouth full, the only thing he could do was glare at Chrom. Even that was muted by the ridiculous expression. He turned his nose up and served himself a mug of coffee. Chrom made the mistake of serving himself the bitter beverage yesterday morning. He opted for tea instead.

“Since you have a free day, what are you going to do?”

“Huh?” Chrom was halfway through his breakfast when he looked up.

Akylas set aside his cleared plate and propped his elbows up on the table. “You have a free day, yes? And you’ve been cooped up in the palace since you got here. It’s probably not a good idea for you to do anything strenuous, either.” He sipped his coffee, his brows furrowed in thought. “Did you even see the capital when you came in?”

“We came directly to the palace.”

“That doesn’t count.” Akylas set down his mug and stood up. “I’ve decided. You _have_ to see the capital. Ask your Shepherds if they want to come; I’ll get Pallas to go with us, too. We’ll show you the villas, the marketplace, the harbor, and the beach.”

“I like that idea.” Chrom shoved the rest of his breakfast into his mouth and stood up. “Where and when--.”

“Hold on. You have something on your face.” Akylas reached out and touched Chrom’s face, ostensibly to wipe off a bit of food on his cheek.

His hands burned, but it was nothing compared to the fire coming off Chrom’s face. He felt the heat, a gentle scrape of nails, the familiar bumps and ridges of sword calluses—and then nothing. Akylas’s lips were moving, but Chrom couldn’t hear him. He was lost in his thoughts, most of which included grabbing Akylas’s hands to see how they felt against his, or touching his face and hair and lips and—

“Chrom! Oh gods, are you drugged again? Do you need to lie down?” The Knight’s panicked voice jumped an octave, piercing Chrom’s fog of thoughts. 

“N-no, I don’t think so. I’m just lost in my own head.” Chrom shook his head to clear his mind. It didn’t help. “What time and place should we meet?”

Akylas gave Chrom a Look; similar to the Look Chrom would give Lissa. “Let’s meet outside the compound in an hour. Is that enough time?”

“It’s perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really happy with this chapter because Chrom and Akylas make up kinda fast, but honestly if I drew out the tension between Chrom and Akylas, it would feel forced to me. Akylas isn't the kind of person to hold grudges and Chrom is just an awkward babby. 
> 
> But the next chapter is super funny because Gaius, cake, and muscles. I love this.
> 
> My tumblr: acelaevateins.


End file.
